thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus Delphar
Lazarus Delphar is an Arkn Lord and knight, a former member of the Arkn Council, and the first ruling King of New Elysia. He is a supporting character in the Arknthology, appearing in ''Solar's Crimson'''' and ''Arknthology Stories. History'' '' Backstory Delphar was one of the oldest and most respected Arkn Lords and knights, and may have been one of the first Arkn to come into Existence (as he seemed to be one of the few who was aware of the true origins of the War). He fought alongside Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral and Abaddon (who became his close and trusted friend), and became a hero amongst his people. He went on to be responsible for instructing several generations of Arkn warriors. His training methods, while well-meaning, were so brutal that they were known to have mentally broken several of his students, including Maalformius Darkrage. After Abaddon's sons, Raphael and Asmodeus, had grown to childhood, and had been trained sufficiently to join the adults in battle, Abaddon decided to take Raphael to meet Delphar and his fellow warriors. After Abaddon and Raphael had left home for the meeting (leaving Asmodeus behind), Delphar covertly stopped and spoke to Asmodeus in private. He told the young boy two things: first, that Asmodeus had true spirit within him (which his father took for granted), and second, that the wood the Arkn lived in wasn’t "their" wood. At some point, Delphar became a member of the Arkn Council. Following the betrayal and damnation of King Gilgamesh, Delphar was responsible for cleaning up the damage caused by king, as well as preventing the more shameful parts of his story from being remembered or publicized. He also became the unofficial adoptive father of Uriel, taking him in and raising him after he was found abandoned on the steps of the palace in Elysia. Delphar's immediate family was later killed by The Carver himself. This left him severely traumatized, and caused his behavior to become more strange and irrational. Nevertheless, he continued to serve on the Arkn Council during Uriel's reign. When the decision was made to send one of their own people into The Carver's realm, Uriel refused the mission; Delphar's cast the deciding vote that condemned the king's son, Ellpagg, to go in his place. This would become one of Delphar's greatest regrets, as Ellpagg's torment and corruption ended up going far beyond anything the Council had intended. Arknthology Stories (Original) While breaking into the Valkyrium prison to rescue Raphael, Uriel recalled an incident from his childhood, in which he accidentally teleported into the reality occupied by the Fearful Four. Uriel revealed his Arkn identity to Edgar Kharon, causing .Reality to glitch and lurkers to swarm the gang's hideout. Delphar appeared and scolded Uriel for causing trouble, threatening to destroy the gang with his sword (as they were now aware of the Nexia). Uriel, however, jumped in between Delphar and the sword, protecting Kharon. Relenting, Delphar reset the timeline to a point before he and Uriel departed. He reminded Uriel that the Arkn and humans need to live apart, and that the Valkyrium would have Uriel's head if they found out he broke the rules. When Uriel asked why the Valks have to be so "mean", Delphar replied that sometimes, a bad guy is necessary. Adult Uriel repeated the phrase to bring himself courage, showing that the lesson had stayed with him into adulthood. Solar's Crimson Azrael was transported to Luke Anton's apartment, where he interrupted Delphar in the middle of taking a shower. Initially mistaking him for The Carver (due to his appearance and that fact that he was singing "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This"), Azrael was relieved to see that the figure in the shower was actually his old friend and mentor. Upon Azrael's mention of The Carver, Delphar immediately leaped into battle mode and brandished his sword, until Azrael reassured him that The Carver wasn't around. Delphar later revealed that he was researching The Hooks Killer, whom he called a "fascinating" figure. Delphar and Azrael returned to Azrael's house, and the two of them had a discussion about Ellpagg. Delphar revealed for the first time that he had been part of the Council that had decided to send Ellpagg to The Infernous; while Azrael was shocked, Delphar expressed regret for his decision, stating that they had never intended for Ellpagg's corruption to progress as far as it did. Azrael told Delphar that he needed to see Ellpagg and tell him that Uriel had made a deal with The Carver; Delphar told him that he wasn't ready, and agreed to go into the Garage in his place. Delphar entered the Garage and confronted Ellpagg. He tried to tell him that Uriel had made a deal with The Carver, but Ellpagg refused to listen or believe him. The two men fought, with Delphar emerging the victor. As Ellpagg teleported away, Delphar mumbled to himself how sorry he was for Ellpagg, and that he had deserved better. Leaving the Garage, Delphar found Azrael waiting for him. When Delphar told him how his meeting with Ellpagg had gone, Azrael lamented how Ellpagg's personality had changed since he first met him. Delphar told Azrael his theory that Ellpagg had taken part of The Carver with him when he had left The Infernous; he believed that this fragment had been warping Ellpagg's mind and personality since that time, essentially changing him into a successor of The Carver. At that moment, Ellpagg appeared, causing Azrael to teleport away in fear. Ellpagg and Delphar fought, and Ellpagg admitted that he planned to kill Azrael in order to fulfill the prophecy of the End Times (i.e. that one of the Arknangels must die in order for the End Times to begin). Personality Delphar is wise and insightful. Despite being a decorated warrior (and renowned for brutal methods), he is described by Raphael as being a "modest and honorable man", and is well-liked and respected by both his peers and his pupils (who affectionately call him "Uncle Delphar"). Delphar is known for his eccentric nature, which shows itself in both his manner of dress (he doesn't wear armor) and his speech (odd verbal tics). The trauma he has suffered has made him highly paranoid; he carries his sword with him everywhere (even into the shower), and jumps into defense mode at the slightest mention of The Carver's name. He is also shown to be easily distracted, going on tangents and focusing on odd details during conversations. Despite this, Delphar seems to be a rather jovial fellow, and is pleasant company. He likes to sing loudly in the shower, and greets his friends warmly, referring to everyone he meets as "M'boy" (regardless of age). Appearance Delphar bears a striking resemblance to The Carver (in his Luke Anton form). He is tall and somewhat heavyset, with dark hair. In his every onscreen appearance, Delphar sports a black and gray jacket and a reddish-brown tiller hat. Like Luke, he wears eyeglasses. In his Arkn form, Delphar's hat is red, and he pairs it with a long, red cloak (which sometimes presents itself as a long coat). His one consistent item of clothing is his trademark cobalt blue scarf, which obscures the lower half of his face. Quotes Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * Originally, Delphar was supposed to be revealed to be the "good half" of The Carver's personality (hence his striking resemblance to The Carver and the similarities in their behavior). This idea was later scrapped. * The song Delphar sings in the shower is "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This" by The Eurythmics, the leitmotif for The Carver and The Infernous (which appears in The Knight Shift '' and ''The Knight Shift: End Times). This was intended to hint at a connection between Delphar and The Carver. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arkn Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Parents Category:Rulers Category:Universe A Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Characters (Universe A)